Hunarë Senuma
by Error 404-chan
Summary: MWPP. OC fic. Dropped for now.
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone! My first Harry Potter story. I hope you all like it, and don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think.

--

_**Year One, September 1**_

It was raining heavily as she stepped up to the platform. Pausing for a moment in front of the step up, she collected herself, then pulled herself up into the train without looking back. Once inside the compartment, she proceeded to find a room with fewer people, so she could have a bit of peace on her way to her first year. She was nervous enough as it was, and she needed to sit and think for a moment. Not to mention dry off a bit. The rain had started pouring down in buckets before she had reached the station, and she was stupid enough to pack her umbrella where she couldn't get to it. She made a mental note to never forget something like _that_ again. For all she knew next time she would be forgetting her boots in the snow.

She found an empty compartment and yanked open the door so hard it hit the end with a loud 'crack!'. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, she slipped inside and began to wring out some of her outer garments. She couldn't do anything about her inner layer of clothing, except wait for a good time to change into her robes. She'd need to at least wait until the train was halfway there. Or until it was moving, for that matter.

Hearing a clatter from outside the compartment, she turned and faced the door. Seconds later, it opened to reveal a slightly disheveled looking girl with red hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry..I didn't think anyone was in here. Say, can I sit in here with you? All the other compartments are full," the girl stammered.

"It's fine with me," she replied politely.

"Thanks..." the girl said, obviously relieved.

Moments later a crash was heard and and the compartment door was shoved open a second time, four boys scrambling in the closing it behind them quickly. One of the boys turned around and saw them. "Uh...hi," he said breathlessly. The other three boys whipped around at that statement then three of them seemed to gather themselves and went to sit down on the seats across from the two girls. The other smaller boy took a little more time a sort of edged his way over. When they were settled the boy with the messy black hair and glasses took charge. "Hey. Who are you?" he asked the girl with the red hair, leaning back against the seat and folding his arms across his chest.

"Lily Evans," Lily replied.

"And you?" he asked, gesturing to the first girl who had been in the car, who was now watching silently with a slight smile on her face. She stood at once and curtsied slightly.

"I'm sorry. Lisënnda Marië Liliru Sasanekü Dænate, at your service." She saw the looks of confusion on the faces of the five other passengers. "Or, if you prefer, Lise Denate."

"Oh. Well, um, I'm James Potter, and these guys are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Miss Evans."

"Lisewise," Sirius answered coolly. "So what year are you in?"

"I'm just starting this year. And you?"

"Same. You, Lily?"

"I'm a first year also."

"Awesome!" Sirius exclaimed. "We're all in the same year!"

"However, we may not be placed in the same houses," Lise added.

"True..."

"I'm not really sure what house I would be placed in."

They talked like this for the rest of the train ride, then just as they were about to reach Hogwarts, they realized that none of them were in their robes. There was a mad scramble, then the decided that they would both have to change in the same compartment, but facing different ways. After five minutes of Sirius trying to turn around and peek, they were finished. In perfect timing it turned out, because as soon as the sat down the train slowed and stopped. Peering out the window, Lise gasped. "I-it's huge!"

The compartment door slid open and they filed out, trying to figure out where to go, then they heard a voice calling above the crowds. "Firs' years this way!"

The followed the voice until it led them to a group of other first years, and from there walked and rowed to the castle, where they were met by a stern looking woman dressed in emerald green. "Welcome to Hogwarts." she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremoney because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family withing Hogwarts..."

"Darn." Serius whispered. "And the only reason I came here was to get away from my family.."

"...and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten youselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She walked into the Great Hall.

"'Smarten youselves up as much as you can?' What does she think she's saying?" A boy with greasy black hair was saying. "I'd heard that the teaching here was getting worse, but, really."

Moments later the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years all streamed into the giant room and stood in a line, waiting to be sorted.

"Adlo, Miranda!"

And so the Sorting began.

"Black, Sirius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Carlon, Jeffery!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cleanwood, Ashleigh!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cutlen, Jacob!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dænate, Lisënnda!"

_Oh, Hufflepuff, definately. But what is this? My, my, my...Slytherin, perhaps? No, that wouldn't do. You seem to be a very **special** witch, am I right? You are the first I've seen come to Hogwarts in a long, long, time. Well, no matter. We'll just have to compromise. _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud burst of cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, and Lise took a seat next to Sirius, who was grinning like mad. "Great! Now we just need to see if they make the cut, right?" he said, referring of course to James, Remus, Peter, and Lily.

"I suppose so."

After quite a few more names were called and people sorted, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Lise were all seated together at the table. Dumbledore stood up to make his customary speech.

"Welcome to all first years, and welcome back everyone else! Now before you all dig in, I have a few short announcements!"

The entire student population, with the exception of a few of the politer students (such as Lise), groaned silently.

"First of all, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to **all** students. Anyone found there will be assigned detention and will loose a good amount of house points. Also, there has been a new tree planted on the grounds this year. I must ask you all to stay away from the Whomping Willow, and therefore avoid the horrible injury you would recieve from it. With that being said, let's eat!

--

There. Not exactly a cliffhanger, but there are a few things left unsaid. Like, why did the Sorting Hat want to place her in two completely different houses? And what did it mean by 'special'? Oh, and by the way, I am going to be placing some chapter with information on subjects relevant to the story throughout the story. I just can't put them into the beginning, because it would spoil many surprises....Now go review! Scoot!


	2. The Classes

Chapter two up already! Hope you like it, even though no one even knows about this story yet except me because it hasn't made it to the listings.

--

_**Year 1, September 4th**_

"Charms first today!" Lily crowed happily. Sirius looked sleepily at her over his toast.

"How can you be so awake in the morning...?"

She gave him a look. "Aren't you excited? First class of the day!"

"Uh...lemme think for a second....no."

"I must say I agree with him..." Lise added, glancing up from the paper she was reading. "It's much too early to think about such things."

"Didn't you ever have chores at home, like, early in the morning, Lise?"

"Yes, but I can not say I enjoyed them at all..."

"Oh cheer up! Come on! You should eat something before you die of starvation!"

"Un....."

--

"Welcome to Charms, class!" squeaked the tiny Professor Flitwick. "Today we will be learning a levitation charm! Now repeat after me; _Wingardium Leviosa!_"

"Wingardium Leviosa..."

"Very good! Now, the wand movement for this particular charm is important. Swish and flick!"

The students tried out the wand movement.

"Now, try to levitate the feathers in front of you! We're working with partners today, so two people per feather!"

James and Remus paired together and got their feather floating almost instantly, but Sirius was watching his partner, Lise, try to do all the work. After a few failed attemts, Sirius intervened and made the feather float. She gave him a sheepish grin.

--

On their way out the group split up. Peter and Lily had Transfiguration next, and the rest had Flying.

"I can't wait, I mean, I known how to ride a broom for ages." James boasted.

"I know, this is going to be so boring. After all, what's there to do when you already know everything being covered.." Sirius added lazily.

Lily turned on her heel, then walked away from them without saying a word, Peter scrambling to keep up.

"What's with her?" James asked.

"Dunno."

--

"Welcome to Flying 101!" Madame Jemen exclaimed. "Now everyone, stand by a broom. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up!'"

A chorus of 'up's was heard over the field, until everyone managed to bring their broom successfully up to their hand.

"Now, when I blow this whistle, kick off from the ground. You may fly around a bit, but no higher than around five or six meters. Alright?" She watched as the class nodded, somewhat nervously, and blew the whistle.

James and Sirius kicked off the ground and circled around like they had been riding since age one. Remus and Lise both looked warily at the sky then kicked off slowly, not rising to more than 2 meters off the ground. They were having a perfectly fine time just drifting around a bit until..

"Hey Remus! Lise! Get up here!" James called down from his place ten meters off the ground. The two, however, refused to fly a bit higher, so James and Sirius decided it was their duty to help their fellow comrades. Diving down, James grabbed Remus's broom handle and starting dragging him up, and Sirius did the same for Lise. They reached their old post at the ten - meter point, them contented themselves with watching amusedly as Lise and Remus both stared at the ground wide-eyed in fear. They dragged the pair up another few meters then watched again. Then repeated that same pattern again. By then Lise was shaking, and Remus, having gotten over his initial acrophobia, was muttering something about annoying sadistic friends.

Suddenly, Lise's broom gave a slight jerk. It continued until it was bucking like a bull. That is until she fell off, and started hurtling toward the hard, baked, ground.

--

Heheheh...cliffhanger. Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming up soon!

prev chap 1202


	3. The First Sign

Okay, here ya go ya whiners! Just kidding. Thank you all who reviewed!

--

Lise squeezed her eyes shut as the ground rushed up toward her. The rest of the class was stopped, suspended in the air on their brooms. When suddenly a 'poof!' was heard, and a black dove glided down and landed on a patch of thin grass. As soon as it touched down, there was another 'poof!', and Lise sat right where the bird had been.

Shouts were heard among the ground in the air and James and Sirius immediately dove down, while Remus yanked his disobedieant broom in the right direction and then dove. Meanwhile, in those three seconds, Lise stood up, shaking and brushed herself off. James reached the ground first and abruptly pulled out of his dive. Half a second later Sirius landed, nearly on top of James, and a second later Remus nearly knocked both of them over.

"What was that?!" James asked.

"Well..."

"I mean, are you, like, and animagus or something?" Sirius cut in.

"Um.."

"I mean, did you really get to be an animagus this young? Most people can't do it 'til they're, like, adults, or something. That is so cool!"

"Well, um, you see.." she fell silent. Up above there was a droning as the classmates chattered as excitedly as Sirius and James had been. This was when Madame Jemen decided to interfere.

"Alright class, that's enough! Potter, Black, Lupin, please get back up, Miss Denate, you should probably go up to the hospital wing, just to make sure you're fine."

James and Sirius stared for a moment then hopped back on their brooms without question, but Remus stayed behind and asked.

"Um, Madame Jemen, should I accompany her to the hospital wing...?"

Madame Jemen glanced back over her shoulder at the slowly retreating figure and sighed. "Fine, Lupin, but hurry up."

Remus deposited his broomstick on the ground carefully, then ran after Lise as she trudged back to the castle. "Hey, Miss Denate! Wait up!" He still called her Miss Denate to her face, as she was usually polite enough to address him as such (of course using his name, not hers, and Mr, not Miss...).

She lifted her head and glance back, the stopped until he caught up. When he was there and catching his breath, she resumed her slow walk back to the castle. "Hey...." Remus said. "What was that anyway?"

"It was nothing."

"But you changed into a bird!"

"I suppose that is none of your business." Lise pointed out.

"Not to mention, you almost died. And you call that nothing."

"Now, thank you for escorting me, but the hopital wing is very close. You should get back before the others start to worry. Good day." her voice sounded strained.

"...Alright. See you later." he trotted back. When he looked over his shoulder, she had vanished. Not only from the spot she was standing, but she was no where in the halls or corridors.

--

The Great Hall was full to bursting as the five friends (Lily was sitting elsewhere) chatted. Lise sat and listened as Sirius and James talked about all the stuff they planned to do now that they were finally here.

So many pranks, so little time, they said. Like the first one they planned to do:

"So, I'm thinking.. we should blow up something.." James announced.

"...Like what?" Lise asked him with a slight hint of curiousity on her face.

"A portrait?" Peter asked.

"No.. How about a statue?" Sirius proposed.

"Yea.. That could work!" James said excitedly.

"What would we do with the mess?" Peter asked catiously.

"Humm.. well.. We should number them.. like 1, 2, 3, 4, and 6.." James smirked. "Have them looking for number 5 all day.. ok?"

It sounded a bit dull to Lise, but she was keeping the subject of this conversation away from this morning.

She got lucky, because lunch ended a few minutes later, after she had eaten her apple. There was _potions_ this afternoon. That wouldn't be so bad, except the potions teacher also happened to be leader of the Slytherin house. Professor Harent was notorious for taking points off unsuspecting Gryffindors for no reason. She doubted she would be any exception.

--

She stirred the potion rapidly, as the instructions on the board said. It was turning an odd turquoise - aqua-ish color, much like her eyes, instead of the gray it was meant to be, and seemed to be emitting sparks. It didn't help any that she didn't have anyone this time to fix it. She raised her hand, moving out of the way of a shower of sparks. She held it there for a few minutes until Professor Harent finally decided to acknowledge her existence and walked over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I messed this up somewhere, and I was wondering if you could maybe..help me fix it...?"

His eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, sir! I was just wondering..." she said, shaking her head slightly, eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for mocking a teacher. Get back to work." he whipped around and walked back to his desk. Lise glared at his retreating form, and went back to stirring her cauldron, hoping she wouldn't poison the tester of the potions.

-

Later that night, Lise changed into a pair of plain black robes with a large hood, and stuffed a few pillows under her covers in her bed. Satisfied that to someone glancing over, it would seem she was asleep, she snuck to the window, and a few minutes later, a black dove could be seen flying away.

Hehehe..okay, review. GO GO GO GO!


	4. The Second Sign

Okay, sorry I took so long. This one's a big longer, hope it's good enough.

--

Around five o'clock the next morning a small bird glided into the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. It landed on top of a pillow in the empty bed, and changed into a blonde girl. One of the other's snored loudly across the room, causing the girl to dive under the covers, and fixing the pillows, let sleep finally claim her.

--

"Lise! Time to get up!" Lily sang two hours later. All she got was a muffled reply. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it off her new friend, exposing her to the cold air, or what little there was this time of year. Lise curled up in a little ball but made no move to get up. That is, until Lily grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her out of the bed.

"Miss Evans! What are you doing?!"

Lily giggled. "It's Lily. Call me that. And it's time to get up, sleepyhead!"

Lise's only response was to curl up tighter. "Can I not just sleep in today?"

"Nope, you can't sleep in today. It's only our second day! We can't have you missing that!" She yanked Lise again until she fell off the bed and was forced to get up, then waited slightly impatiently until they were ready to go down to the Great Hall.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were already lined up alone the table. Remus was reading, Peter was staring at his hands, and James and Sirius were sneaking glances at various girls across the room and whispering things to each other. Lily and Lise took a seat across from the group, and waited for the food to appear. Seconds later it magically did, and the group dug in. Lily glanced over at Lise, paused, and asked, "Do you _always_ eat like that?"

She was referring to when Lise bit into things, she seemed to bite first with her top jaw, and put the food she was biting into close to her mouth, like she was hiding something on it.

Lise ignored her and continued eating, until Lily gave up and went back to her toast.

--

The first class that day was History of Magic, taught by the infamous Ghost of Professor Binns. They all had this class together, and five minutes into the lesson the students were already bored, and Lise had her forehead in her hands and was staring at the desk, not even bothering to try and take notes. Sirius leaned over and whispered.

"What's up? You look like you got a major hangover or something. Was there some wild partly last night no one told me about?"

She fixed him with a glare and he backed back into his seat muttering "Touchy, touchy..."

"And then there was the war of 1005 A.D...." Professor Binns droned on, oblivious to the fact that no one was paying him any attention.

Half an hour later most of the class, with the exception of a few of the more studious students, was asleep. Sirius sleeping with his book propped up so the teacher couldn't see, and had a small trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth, Peter was fighting off sleep, and James had his head down on the desk, his arms underneath him, and Lise had fallen silently onto the desk over twenty minutes ago. Remus and Lily were still awake and trying to take notes, but were having a hard time. By the end of the class everyone but Lily had falled asleep. Luckily, they all woke up at the bell. Except Lise, but she was making up for lost sleep. She was muttering something under her breath in some unknown language, and the ends of her braids were floating slightly. Lily shoved her off the desk before she could do anything that would call the professor's attention.

Lise fell out of her chair and sat, looking around her as if trying to figure out where she was. Once she figured it out, She scrambled up from the floor, dusted herself off, picked up her books, and left the room as if nothing was wrong, leaving Lily shaking with silent laughter.

--

Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught be Professor Mesula, a tall thin woman in her mid-fourties.

"Welcome, class! For our first listen, we will be studying something ahead of schedule! As there seem to be a record amount of boggarts around Hogwarts these days, I will be teaching you how to defend yourself from them. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

No one raised their hand, although Lily looked like she was thinking hard.

"Come now! Anyone?"

At last Lily's hand shot up in the air. "A boggart is a shape shifter, which changes into whatever it thinks the person will fear most," she quoted.

"Very good, Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor. Now the incantation to say is quite simple. Repeat after me. _Riddikulus._"

"_Riddukulus_."

Very good, now, one more thing before we get to practicing. The incantation is really not what will finish a boggart off. What really will is** laughter**. When the boggart comes out you must have something in mind that would turn it into something funny, instead of frightening. Say _Riddikulus, _and concentrate hard on what would make it funny. You'll be able to figure out the rest. Make sure you move back after you are done, to allow the rest of the students a turn. Any volunteers to go first?"

No hands were raised.

"What ever happened to brave Gryffindors? When I had the Slytherins yesterday nearly all of them volunteered to go first!"

All but one hand shot up. Peter's stayed down.

"Good...how about...Mr. Black, you give it a go."

Sirius stepped up as the let out the boggart, who had changed into an older looking screeching woman.

"YOU! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME! A GRYFFINDOR??!!! WHY I --"

_"Riddikulus!"_

Immediately a piece of duct tape fixed itself neatly onto her mouth and her screaming was muffled.

"Mr. Potter!"

James stood waiting, somewhat nervously, and the form of the muffled woman changed itself into a teacher, who started yelling at him that he was going to be expelled if he pulled ONE MORE prank and --"

"_Ruddikulus!"_

The teacher was run over by a stampede of students.

"Mr. Lupin!"

It was Remus's turn. His boggart changed into a shining white orb. He cringed visibly but cried

_"R-Riddikulus!"_

The moon disappeared.

Ten more students took their turn and finally...

"Miss Denate!"

Lise stood in front of the boggart, shaking, and it changed into something quite unexpected. A girl, who looked quite a bit like Lise, but with dark red hair, black eyes, and no glasses. She opened her mouth wide to reveal a pair of long fangs, dripping with blood, then prepared to pounce. Then --

--

Ph34r m4 c1iffi3! Ok, go review, and I'll write faster. Go!


	5. The Confession

Here I am, just to show that I'm not dead. I hope you like this chapter, although it's short.

¨¨ºðø,¸¸,øø,¸¸,øðº¨¨

The vampire-girl leaped toward Lise, and the teacher sprang in the way. The boggart changed into some unknown object, then at the teacher's cry of _Riddikulus!_ it froze, allowing Professor Mesula to shove it back into the drawer from which it had come from. The class fell silent and they all stared at Lise, who looked like she was about to cry. A few seconds went by and no one said a word, then the teacher took charge once again.

"Alright, class! See you next week. Oh, and five points to everyone who tackled the boggart today. Good job, everyone!" she said as the class filed out of the room and spread out through the hallway, heading to their next class. A girl came up to the group and targeted Lise, much to her dismay.

"Hey, you're, like, that girl, right? Umm...Lise? Yeah, well, um, are you, like, afraid of vampires or something? 'Cause, really, that, like, wasn't very scary." The girl tilted her head, and gave Lise an expectant look. Lise stared at her feet. "And, like, anyway, why'd she look so much like you?" the girl finished up, with an even more expectant look. Lise turned away and hurried down the hall. The girl looked at her, shrugged, and walked away.

¨¨ºðø,¸¸,øø,¸¸,øðº¨¨

Lise turned down many hallways until she found the second hall girl's bathroom. She pulled the door open, searched for anyone else inhabiting the bathroom, then cried out "Ebori! Nereme asona!"

From her perch on the bathroom toilet (where she had climbed after she heard someone coming) Lily listened intently. All she could hear were two voices, one Lise's, and one slightly lower, talking in some unknown language. Unknown to her, that is. All she could catch was something like "Nasumeto--sayas-caseu--" or something like that. They were talking so fast it was hard to pick out more than a few syllables. Lily's foot started slipping, and she silently as she could transferred her weight to her other one and pulled the slipping foot up out of where it was falling, which was into the toilet bowl. Luckily for her, Lise finished , and left Lily alone to try to hop down without slipping and killing herself on a toilet. That would've been worse than what had happened to Moaning Myrtle. She dashed out of the bathroom and toward the common room. Classes were over for a bit; they were taking a break for lunch. However, for now, Lily wasn't hungry in the slightest.

Lise was sitting in a couch in the common room, curled up slightly, staring at the currently unlit fireplace. Or rather, staring _past_ the currently unlit fireplace. Her eyes were glazed and she looked like she was somewhere else entirely. Perhaps she was homesick? After all, the first few days of school that was customary for most, Lily had been told. Lily walked over to Lise and pulled her into a full sitting position by her arms, earning her a slight glare from Lise, who apparently was just now noticing her.

"Hey, Lise, are you going to go eat lunch? Everyone's in the Great Hall," Lily informed her.

"I'm not very hungry, but thank you anyway," was the short response she recieved.

Lily sat down beside her and faced her. She tilted her head to one side, for once revealing the gentle innocence she possessed but always hid, and said "You know, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

Lise looked up at her, a look of desperation crossing her face, and asked "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can," Lily replied with a sweet smile still on her face.

"Lise leaned in closer to whisper something in Lily's ear."

All that could be heard except by Lily was a soft hiss, then Lily's eyes widened.

"You're really a....?"

"Yes."

¨¨ºðø,¸¸,øø,¸¸,øðº¨¨

Heh. Cliffie again. But I have what comes next already, so if I get enough reviews, it goes up. If not, you'll all just have to wait.


	6. History Lesson

The Vampire, or Vampirë as it really is spelled, Empire is much different than most people would expect. Many people, after hearing the word 'vampire', would picture a dark creature, much like a human, with dark hair and eyes, pale skin, and fangs. They are usually seen wearing black in red, with maybe a droplet of blood clinging to one fang. They'd imagine some unholy being that moves from place to place, feeding on the blood of anything they come across. That's not entirely true though...

Vampirë do truly feed on blood, but their diet is not limited to it. They usually sustain themselves with other food, although blood is to them what sugar is to a little child. It is what they desire, but do not often get. Many vampirë do not enjoy feasting on blood at all. Vampirë are like wizards in the way that they can be either good or evil. Some feel horrible after drinking from an innocent mortal, so much that they stop for quite some time. There have even been a few that despise taking an innocent life so much that they discontinue any partaking of animals of any kind. Some travel from town to town and bite any person they come across. They are what fuel the rumours and the legends, and distort and corrupt facts and truth.

The interaction between Vampirë and other species is very important. As assumed, Vampirë and human don't get along very well, because of all the Vampirë who feed on human blood. Most choose to feast on animals only, but few decide that they will not settle for anything less than the best possible, even if it costs others their lives. Vampirë and most other species, such as merfolk, get along fairly well. Unicorns and a certain clan of Vampirë have even agreed to assist each other in a time of need. Although, there is still an unresolved conflict between the Vampirë and the Werewolves.

As for the appearance of a Vampirë, they look much like any normal human. They can have a variety of different hair, eye, and skin colors, as well as many different shapes and sizes, although many are fairly thin and tall. They usually dress in muggle clothes, although a few prefer witch or wizard attire. A few can even do magic just as witches and wizards can. Vampirë can go out in sunlight, contrary to many rumours, and are only distinguishable by a few features.

First of all there are the fangs. Vampirë have fangs, and sometimes they can be hard to hide. Many use an illusion charm to make themselves appear to have normal teeth, however this charm works only for visibility, not existence. The fangs are still there and can still be touched, although they cannot be seen. Lastly, there is a mark in the center of their forehead (like a chakra if you know what that is) that is shaped and colored like a droplet of blood.

The history of the Vampirë Empire goes back very far. It has been traced to a group called the Dracüle. This has been misspelled many ways. First Dracelu, although there is no theory as to how that one became, then Dracel, and then the most well known and what is thought to be correct by many, Dracula. The Dracüle lived around 12 - 50 AD in what is now a part of France. There were approximately twelve members in this group, however they each were different.

Not much is known about any but three of the members of the company. However, the supposed leader, Varu, or Vlad as the name seems to have evolved to, is the most famous. He was the only immortal of the three, and so all of his descendents have the ability to choose a mortal or immortal life.

However, there is one thing yet unmentioned about Varu's descendents...they must pay a price for their ability to become immortal. But what is the price...?


	7. The Danger

This chapter skips ahead to fourth year. Just so you know. And sorry I've been neglecting this story so much, but I'm inspired now, so I'll write a few chapters so I'll be ready for my muses to take another impromptu vacation.

Editing this later...my muses have left...again...but I have a few chapters done. This chapter gets a bit odd, but bear with me. And keep in mind that personalities do change a bit, as do speech patterns. Lise's speaking will be a bit more normal from now on, just so you know.

I'll also take the time to tell you that from here on, the story will get much more complicated. Just try to understand it, and I'll do my best to make it clear.

* * *

The day was passing slower than usual. If any of the boys noticed slight tension in the air between the two girls, they chose not to comment on it. After all, for all they knew, Lily might have just been in a bad mood. And you did not want to bother Lily Evans when she was in a bad mood.

Five minutes into the time they were doing homework, Sirius clapped his book shut and flipped over onto his back on the floor, fake-moaning. "It's sooooooo boring in heeeeeeere!" he said, flipping a hand dramatically over his forehead. Remus rolled his eyes and continued reading, while James emulated Sirius.

"Hey." James said, a glint in his eyes.

"Hey." Sirius said back, with that same glint.

"Y'know what we should do?" James prompted.

"Of course. You're thinking we should go to the --"

"Kitchen!" James finished for him. The two boys laughed and high-fived, gleeful at their own creativity and intelligence. They had just found out the secret of the painting the Sunday before, and now were visiting it at least once a day, gorging on junk food. They had found that the elves could whip up just about anything they wanted, and would do it quickly and without question. The kitchen was heaven, as far as Sirius and James were concerned.

Cricket Cricket Cricket

"So...does anyone else want to come?" Sirius asked.

Cricket Cricket

Remus put down his book and rubbed his eye. "I guess I could take a break for now," he said.

Peter, not wanting to be the only Marauder left behind squeaked "I'll come!"

Lise was silent. James gave her a pleading look. Seeing that this didn't work, he stared as hard as humanly possible at her.

His technique worked. Within a minute, Lise dropped her book on the floor and glared. "Fine."

"Oo-hoo, touchy, touchy!" Sirius commented, and Remus quirked an eyebrow in agreement. "What is it that time o' the month or something?"

She stood abruptly and, passing by Sirius, kneed him hard in his groin. Sirius doubled over and fell of the floor. "God! What the hell was that for, woman!"

Luckily, none saw the yellowish glow in her eyes. Lily, sitting in the shadow in another chair knew what had happened, however. It was the day.

Sirius hadn't been to off about time of the month, although this was a different time than he knew. Tonight was the new moon.

Over the years Lily had learned a lot about Lise. More specifically, about what Lise _was_. Vampirë. Lily now had more knowledge about their culture than about any normal witch, wizard, or muggle. Or any other species, for that matter.

The Vampirë were a unique culture, run the same as old-fashioned colonies. The children were raised to work hard at everything they did and to obey their elders without question. In addition, culture was the backbone of the community. The Vampirë were trained in the art of self-control. This may not have seemed like much of an art to outsiders, but when your life is spent craving blood, it was most important to learn. They used mostly outdated methods of life, living as those of the fifteenth through seventeenth centuries had done. Many of them had been alive that long, if not longer. Approximately one-fifteenth of the population was virtually immortal.

Lily had learned all this through conversations with Lise. She was even learning the language of the Vampirë. In return, she had taught Lise something about muggle culture. How to work many electric things, how the people lived in the complicated society of the human race. It was all quite puzzling to Lise at first, as were the Vampirë to Lily, but eventually the two grew to understand each other's lives. They shared a bond only the best of friends could have.

A loud thump jerked Lily out of her thoughts. Sirius had dumped his large textbook to the floor. He moaned for what wasn't the first, and surely not the last, time of the night. "Man," he said. "I want to go downstairs to the kitchen, but I'm scared to now that that girl's down there!"

"Aw, is wil' Siwius afwaid of da big, bad witch?" James taunted.

"No way!" Sirius retorted, snorting. "I'll go down there! But I have an idea. It's getting dark, so how about we grab the cloak and head down to the grounds?"

"Sounds fine to me. I could always use some more inspiration for what else to do around here. After all, we have to play some pranks, or else we lose respect. We wouldn't want that happening, right?" James said.

"Exactly, my good man!" Sirius replied. "You come too, Moony. We could use your company. You might have to stay here, Pete. The cloaks getting a bit crowded, if you know what I mean." Peter nodded, and stuck his face back behind his book.

"So then, off we go!" Sirius exclaimed in a mock-valiant voice, pointing to nowhere in particular.

* * *

The grounds were incredibly dark. With no moon to be seen, there was only the light from the stars to guide the threesome. They kept bumping into each other and stepping on each other's feet. Sirius got to try a lot of special newly learned expletives during this trip.

"Soo, does anyone else think we should turn in?" he asked.

James laughed. "What, Padfoot, scared of the dark?"

"No way!" Sirius said, and elbowed James hard in the rib, causing a sound of pain from his companion and his own foot to be stepped on a bit too hard for it to be an accident.

A branch cracked. Sirius jumped a foot in the air and screeched.

"Gah! What was that!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

"One of us probably just stepped on a branch." Remus offered his explanation calmly. Suddenly, there was a glow in the darkness. The three turned around to be met with a pair of fire-coloured eyes. All three took a step back -- or two. Then a voice came from the being with the fire eyes.

"Why, hello, boys."

James took a step forward, showing (or trying to, he was shaking visibly) Sirius that at least _he_ wasn't afraid. "Who are you?" he said, voice trembling.

She stepped out of a shadow of a tree, coming into view, if only slightly. "I am Edante. But that is of no consequence, for you all shall die now."

* * *

Muahaha. Cliffie. But I'm not worried, since I'm writing a new chapter as soon as I finish this. But I won't post it until I get sufficient reviews. And since I won't define sufficient, I suppose you'll just have to review to help reach the quota, right? Get to it, please!

Later edit again.

Later chapter written. Review or it'll just take it's time being proofread again and put up...


	8. The Realization

I WAS going to respond to my reviewers this chapter, for being so nice, but thanks to a certain rule. There is a petition going around about this, I will put down part of what it says.

Dear Writers and Readers on  
I'm writing to inform you about a new rule the  
Webmaster of has imposed: they've  
forbidden us to anwer the reviews. Yep,  
you're reading correctly.  
At first, it was believed that this was just a rumor,  
but some days ago a writer friend was punished  
because she answered her reviews in the chapters  
of the fic.  
Many people think this is very unfair because  
that's the only way we have to communicate  
with our readers. It's the only way they can know we read their  
reviews; we read new opinions and make friends.

This is so wrong. We should be able to answer reviewers! I want you all to know, I would answer you if I could.

_---_

"_Why, hello, boys."_

_James took a step forward, showing (or trying to, he was shaking visibly) Sirius that at least he wasn't afraid. "Who are you?" he said, voice trembling._

_She stepped out of a shadow of a tree, coming into view, if only slightly. "I am Edante. But that is of no consequence, for you all shall die now."_

---

James stepped back, and forced a laugh. "Die? What do you mean? Oh, I get it. A joke, right?" his voice rose pitch rapidly.

She smirked, revealing an abnormally long canine tooth. "A joke? You wish." She stepped forward, and the group stepped back all at the same time.

She was fast approaching, but suddenly James stopped, followed by Sirius then Remus, finally. All stared straight at her eyes. Stepped up, she wove around the group, stopping at Remus, tracing his jaw line gently with soft hands. "You seem like a nice one. You must taste good…" she whispered in his ear. At once he relaxed, barely standing, head tilting to the left. Edante closed in and turned her head. A second later, she had sunk her fangs into his neck.

Before any of them realized what was happening, she jumped back in surprise, hissing. It was like waking up from a dream, as they jerked back from semi-consciousness. Before any of them could do anything, she had turned away and fled.

---

The next day, it was spread all over the school. There was a vampire in the school! There was a minor panic within the school. Those who believed the story were glancing around every so often, and those who didn't believe received constant stares.

Classes were taught as usual, but with all the whispering going on it was a pretty safe bet that not many of the students were learning. Word spread fast at Hogwarts, and by lunchtime there wasn't a student or teacher that hadn't heard the rumour.

James, Sirius, and Remus were of course getting a lot of attention. Especially Sirius. He had specially remade the story a bit so that it seemed like he was the hero. Got a lot of sideways glances from his friends for that.

The common room was absolutely abuzz with whispers, just as the classrooms had been. When James, Sirius and Remus entered through the portrait hole, all eyes turned to them. James held up his hands tiredly and said. "Sorry, we can't really talk right now!" They made their way to the boy's dormitory.

En route, they met upon Lily. She had a mad glint in her eye, and was leering at them.

"What's up Lily? Something wrong?" James asked.

"Yea, I mean, what's with the death glare?" Sirius added, his common sense abandoning….oh, wait…he never had any common sense.

Lily walked up to Sirius, and stared him straight in the eye. He grinned and stepped dangerously close to her, stick his face down a bit to be eye-level with her.

THWAP

"OH-MY-GOD!" Sirius dropped to the ground once again, and rolled around in pain. "Is the world out to destroy my manhood or something?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Remus shook his head. "Looks like it."

Lily stormed past them and into the girl's dormitories.

---

Lise was in bed, hidden beneath the blankets. Lily pulled the covers off her. "You might want to get up, Lise," she said. "People are going to get suspicious." Lise groaned, and twitched, but didn't move. Lily shook her by the shoulder. "Lise! Get up!" Silence. "Lise!"

Lily ran back down to the common room. The Marauders had yet to leave, for once she was glad. She stomped over to James. "I need to borrow your invisibility cloak!"

James looked taken aback. "What? How do you know about the --"

"Give it!"

He stepped back cautiously. "Alright, alright, I'll get it." He ran as fast as he could up to the boy's dormitories to fetch it.

As he emerged with it Lily immediately grabbed it and ran into the girls dormitory, leaving the boys standing in the common room looking terribly confused.

---

I wrote the below note before I saw the petition, I wasn't as mad.

I just thought I might want to put this as an afterthought, but it's need-to-know information.

In this story, neither Lily or Lise are lesbian. This may seen like a bit of a pairing for Lily to be "rescuing" her, but that's just because the boy's are currently to in the dark to know what's going on. I'll just tell you this is a xLise and JamesxLily story. 'nuff said.

Just wanted to make sure you know. :3

Now review, darn you! …sorry it's kinda short.


End file.
